O Herdeiro
by Sofia W
Summary: Fic ambientada a partir da metade de "O Retorno a Del". Os planos do Senhor das Sombras são outros. Dain é reconhecido como herdeiro de Deltora. Jasmine se torna sua noiva. Lief descobre que seus pais estão mortos. Ele volta à ferraria, mas uma misteriosa sensação o atrai para o cinturão. Enquanto isso há algo muito errado no palácio...
1. O herdeiro

**_Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda. Os primeiros parágrafos são um trecho de "O Retorno a Del", transcritos para permitir situar a história._**

" 'Meu pai serviu e protegeu o pai dele', pensou Lief. 'Agora eu o servirei e protegerei.'

Ele estendeu as mãos. O cinturão pendeu frouxo em entre seus dedos, pela primeira vez atingido pela luz. Lief foi invadido por uma estranha relutância em soltá-lo. Ele fitou Jasmine e ela assentiu, os olhos brilhantes.

[...]

Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. O rubi não estava vermelho, mas rosa-claro. A esmeralda estava opaca como uma pedra comum. A ametista assumira o pálido tom da flor de malva. O sangue subiu ao rosto de Lief e seu coração bateu descompassado.

_ Perigo! Maldade! _ ele conseguiu dizer, abafando um grito. _ Aqui...

Um grito estridente capaz de gelar o sangue cortou o ar. Algo enorme irrompeu pela porta. Então, com um som retumbante, uma rajada de vento passou pelo aposento, apagando as velas, jogando Lief para trás na escuridão." [Emily Rodda, O Retorno a Del, versão brasileira, pp. 65-66]

Lief caiu contra a cama de Barda. O cinturão caiu de sua mão e o garoto começou a procurá-lo desesperadamente, às cegas. Ouviu móveis caindo, gemidos e sons de luta.

_ Lief, o cinturão! _ escutou Dain gritar.

"Em algum lugar em cima da cama", pensou Lief. "Tem que estar aqui!"

De repente uma confusão de movimentos irrompeu ao lado dele. Algo muito grande o empurrou com força para longe, fazendo-o bater contra um armário. Zonzo, tentou se levantar. Dain gritou ali perto. Tomado de desespero, Lief se atirou no que achava que era a direção onde estava o herdeiro, mas tropeçou e caiu de novo. Porém, antes que pudesse se levantar, uma luz muito forte tomou conta do recinto.

Por alguns instantes, Lief foi cegado pela forte luz vermelha. Aos poucos, do chão onde estava, começou a distinguir a imagem de Dain, a expressão decidida, de pé ao lado da cama de Barda, usando o cinturão de Deltora, que emitia a luz que inundava tudo ao redor. Finalmente, o herdeiro colocara o cinturão. Deltora estava livre. Um baque desviou a atenção de Lief e ele pode ver um imenso lobo de boca amarelada fugindo do abrigo. "Ichabod!" lembrou-se ele. A última tentativa desesperada do Senhor das Sombras de impedir que o herdeiro tomasse posse do cinturão havia falhado.

Aos poucos a luz diminuiu. Lief levantou-se, conseguiu alcançar uma lanterna, acendeu-a e buscou por Jasmine. Viu Manus, apoiado em Zeean e Fardeep. Ailsa ao lado de Gla-Thon, que também parecia ferida. Nanion erguendo-se de um monte de destroços, com ajuda de Steven, que também segurava uma lanterna, assim como Glock. Perdição com sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Todos sorrindo. Então seu olhar encontrou o de Jasmine, seu rosto iluminado pela alegria, os olhos úmidos. Lief sorriu também. A missão estava cumprida.

_ Então acabou... _ gemeu uma voz. Todos se voltaram para Barda. Ele havia acordado e tentava sentar-se. Lief e Jasmine correram até ele e Dain se afastou para deixá-los passar.

_ Barda! Não faça esforço! _ exclamou Jasmine _ Você ainda está fraco! Como...

_ O cinturão. _ interrompeu Lief _ Quando a luz apagou ele caiu aqui sobre a cama. Só pode ser.

_ Mas que pedra cura alguém que sofreu uma hemorragia? Não me lembro de você ter dito que houvesse algo sobre isso no livro d'_O Cinturão de Deltora_. _ retrucou Jasmine.

_ Isso não importa. _ interveio Dain _ Só o que importa agora é que Barda está melhor. E que precisamos voltar logo para Del.

Lief se voltou para o rapaz. Ele tinha razão, o povo precisava conhecer o novo rei, o trabalho de reconstrução do reino precisava começar logo. E ele tinha que rever seus pais.

_ Barda ainda está fraco demais. Vou ficar aqui com ele mais uns dias, até que ele possa viajar.

_De jeito nenhum, Lief. Eu não vou ficar para trás. Vamos todos para Del. _ interrompeu Barda.

_ Tudo bem, Barda. _ Dain falou. Lief percebeu que ele estava começando a ocupar seu lugar de rei, tomando as decisões pelo grupo. _ Você pode ir de carroça, não pode? _ disse voltando-se para Steven, que assentiu _ Assim partimos todos amanhã pela manhã.

Como ninguém discordou, e logo todos estavam envolvidos nos preparativos para a partida, rindo e cantando. Lief afastou-se para buscar um jarro de mel Abelha Rainha para Barda, e passou distraidamente por Dain, que ajeitava o cinturão. E por um momento foi invadido por um estranho desejo de estar novamente com o cinturão, de senti-lo oculto pelo casaco como de costume. A estranha sensação fez com que parasse e olhasse de novo para Dain. Este percebeu seu olhar e sorriu. Lief sorriu de volta tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.


	2. A Cela Vazia

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse me enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 2

A Cela Vazia

Lief fez o caminho de volta a Del no interior da carroça de Steven, junto com Barda e Jasmine. O antigo guarda estava ainda muito fraco para caminhar, e os dois companheiros se recusaram a deixa-lo sozinho. Ao longo do dia, Barda melhorou consideravelmente, à medida que descansava e recebia novas doses de mel da Abelha Rainha. Lief começou a se sentir bastante animado. O fim da busca pelo herdeiro, a melhora do amigo, a proximidade do reencontro com seus pais e ainda por cima passar o dia ao lado de Jasmine contribuíram muito para seu bom humor. Agora que a missão estava cumprida, Lief se perguntava como iria convencer Jasmine a ficar em Del. Ela certamente queria voltar para as florestas, mas o garoto tinha esperanças de convencê-la a ficar, e talvez, dentro de algum tempo, confessar seus sentimentos por ela. Não conseguia mais negar que estava apaixonado. Além das frequentes pontadas de ciúme, agora começava a surpreender a si próprio olhando tolamente para ela.

_ Algum problema, Lief?

O rapaz despertou de seu devaneio. Barda dormia, Jasmine o fitava confusa. Aparentemente ele estivera olhando tolamente para ela.

_ Ahn? Não, Jasmine, desculpe, estava só pensando... na nossa jornada.

Ela sorriu.

_ É tão bom saber que conseguimos, não é?

Ele assentiu.

_ O que você está planejando fazer agora?

_ Não sei. _ respondeu ela, subitamente séria _ Acho que vou voltar para as florestas.

_ Todos ficaríamos muito felizes se você decidisse permanecer em Del. _ arriscou ele.

_ É muita gentileza sua. Mas não sei se há lugar para uma garota selvagem e rebelde em uma cidade como Del.

_ Você é muito mais do que isso. Você vai ver como haverá um lugar para você, se você o quiser. Pense com carinho em ficar, ao menos por algum tempo.

_ Está bem, vou pensar! _ ela riu _ mas se continuarmos falando vamos acordar Barda, e ele precisa descansar.

"Bom, a sorte está lançada.", pensou Lief.

Chegaram a Del no fim da tarde. A comitiva foi recebida com festa. Ao verem Dain com o cinturão, o povo finalmente entendeu que luz era aquela que havia expulsado os Ols e os Guardas Cinzentos. Era o seu rei, usando o cinturão de Deltora finalmente reconstruído e os heróis que o haviam encontrado. Lief ficou emocionado ao ver a felicidade das pessoas.

Dain não quis se demorar pelas ruas. Disse que havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Lief também tinha pressa. Seus pais deviam estar em algum lugar nas masmorras. Quando chegaram ao saguão do palácio, conseguiu se aproximar de Dain e avisar-lhe sua intenção.

_ Acho melhor ter calma, Lief. Não sabemos que armadilhas podem estar espalhadas por aí. Mas não se preocupe, vamos separar agora mesmo equipes para vasculhar o palácio com ajuda dos membros da resistência.

Dain parecia ter se tornado repentinamente muito seguro de suas decisões. Lief se perguntou se isso era efeito da responsabilidade recém-adquirida ou se ele sempre fora assim e estivera escondendo esse lado para não chamar atenção para si. De qualquer modo, teve de concordar que ele tinha razão.

O novo rei coordenou a divisão dos grupos para explorar o palácio. Barda, que alegou já estar bem o suficiente e conhecer o palácio melhor que qualquer um ali foi escalado para ir com um grupo aos jardins e estábulos, junto com Perdição. Dain queria que Jasmine se juntasse à equipe que ficaria no andar térreo por ser "mais seguro", mas ela insistiu para ir junto com eles às masmorras.

_ Como se eu não soubesse me defender. _ reclamou ela.

As masmorras eram frias e úmidas. A primeira cela estava vazia, mas na segunda havia um velho maltrapilho, muito magro e ferido, que ao entender que estava sendo libertado, ajoelhou-se aos pés de um constrangido Dain e chorou copiosamente, gritando:

_Obrigada, muito obrigada, majestade! Bendito seja, meu rei, bendito seja!

Jasmine abriu seu cantil e ofereceu ao homem, que bebeu sofregamente, sem parar de balbuciar agradecimentos.

Cenas semelhantes repetiram-se em várias celas. A cada nova cela aberta, o aperto no coração de Lief aumentava. Onde seus pais estariam? O corredor das masmorras já estava no fim...

Quando a porta da última cela foi arrombada, Lief precipitou-se para dentro dela. Estava vazia.

_Mas... eles tinham de estar aqui em algum lugar, como...

Um dos homens da resistência abaixou-se e ajuntou algo do chão.

_ Senhor... _ ele chamou baixinho.

Dain se adiantou e pegou os panos manchados de sangue.

_ Lief... eu sinto muito... você reconhece isto?

Lief olhou. Um dos trapos era a camisa de seu pai. A que ele estava usando quando o vira ali naquela cela, depois de beber a Água dos Sonhos. O outro, um pedaço do vestido de sua mãe.

O rapaz apoiou-se na parede. Mal teve consciência de Jasmine se adiantando para ampará-lo.

_ Lief, eu... eu sinto tanto. _ela murmurou.

_ Mas... onde...

_ Dizem que eles jogavam os corpos no mar. _ adiantou-se Dain.

Lief não fez questão de esconder as lágrimas.


	3. O Discurso de Dain

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 3

O discurso de Dain

Os homens da Resistência se retiraram, com olhares pesarosos. Jasmine abraçou o amigo. Dain ficou ainda alguns minutos com eles, em silêncio, até que disse:

_Eu tenho que ir comandar as buscas no resto do palácio. Sinto muito Lief, se precisar de qualquer coisa...

Lief se deixou ficar um pouco mais junto de Jasmine. Ela então o guiou até o saguão. Todos os outros já estavam lá. Barda se adiantou:

_ Lief, eu sinto muito. Dain nos contou. Seus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas. Vou sentir muita falta deles também. Lá onde estão, tenho certeza que estão muito orgulhosos de você agora.

_ Vamos fazer uma homenagem a eles amanhã, durante meu discurso. _ interveio Dain _ Foi graças a eles que meus pais sobreviveram e puderam me criar para que eu estivesse aqui hoje. Eles serão lembrados como heróis. Quero que todos saibam os nomes deles.

Lief assentiu em agradecimento.

Muitos outros vieram prestar-lhe os pêsames. Perdição, Manus, Zeean, Nanion, Fardeep, Gla-Thon, Steven e até mesmo Glock. Jasmine passou boa parte do tempo ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, como que apenas para lembrar-lhe de sua presença. Lief lembrou-se que ela também já havia perdido os pais. Ela sabia como ele estava se sentindo.

Todos se ajeitaram pelo palácio aquela noite. Na manhã seguinte Dain mandou tocarem os sinos para convocar o povo de Del e se encaminhou para a plataforma de madeira que fora o Local das Punições durante os anos de domínio pelo Senhor das Sombras.

_ Eu sei que as memórias associadas àquele lugar são terríveis, mas no momento é o melhor lugar que temos para falar a toda a população. Além disso, pode ser uma maneira de criarmos uma imagem de superação. _ justificou-se o rei.

Dain insistiu que os representantes das sete tribos, além de Lief, Barda e Jasmine estivessem ao lado dele na plataforma. Ele começou saudando o povo e explicando brevemente o plano que permitira que ele estivesse ali. Apresentou representantes das tribos e os três companheiros da busca pelo cinturão, chamando-os de heróis. Falou também dos pais de Lief e pediu um minuto de silêncio por eles. O rapaz sentiu-se profundamente grato por isso.

_ Por fim _ prosseguiu Dain _ gostaria de anunciar algumas das minhas primeiras medidas. Em primeiro lugar, precisaremos de uma guarda para o palácio, então todo aquele que tiver interesse em defender seu reino poderá se apresentar no palácio nos próximos dias para integrar a guarda real. Além disso, pretendo enviar uma expedição o quanto antes para a cidade de Noradz, que está dominada por servos do Senhor das Sombras. E por último, mas não menos importante... _ ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo _ Como todos sabem, sou o único descendente de Adin vivo. Enquanto eu não tiver um herdeiro, Deltora não estará segura. Por isso, embora eu seja muito jovem, quero me casar logo para garantir a segurança do reino. Na verdade, há uma moça cuja coragem e caráter conquistou meu coração. Porém, é claro, preciso saber se ela corresponde aos meus sentimentos. _ ele se voltou até onde Jasmine estava _ Jasmine, você aceita se tornar minha rainha?

Jasmine deu um salto. Ela claramente não esperava por aquilo. Lief sentiu o coração disparar. Exclamações de comoção e risadinhas percorreram a multidão.

Jasmine parecia paralisada. Ela tentou gaguejar alguma coisa. Então alguém na multidão gritou:

_ Aceita!

Imediatamente todo o povo começou a gritar:

_ Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!

Dain fez sinal para as pessoas fazerem silêncio e quando a arruaça diminuiu, ele voltou-se novamente para Jasmine:

_ Me desculpe. Você pode dar a resposta que está em seu coração.

Jasmine balbuciou:

_ Sim...

Lief achou que uma pedra tinha despencado no fundo de seu estomago. Dain abraçou-a sorrindo e houve urros de comemoração.

O rei despediu-se da multidão. Todos entraram e se dispersaram, mas ele deteve Barda, Perdição e Lief no salão atrás da plataforma. Ele ainda estava abraçando Jasmine pela cintura e Lief desviou o olhar.

_ Barda, Perdição, eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que liderassem a expedição a Noradz.

_ Como quiser, Dain. _ respondeu Perdição _ Mas você não acha que pode precisar de ajuda por aqui?

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, Perdição, eu vou saber me virar. A viagem de vocês deve ser rápida. E os outros membros da Resistência podem me auxiliar também. E, Lief, imagino que agora você vai passar uns dias em luto, mas depois eu gostaria que você viesse para o palácio ser meu conselheiro.

Lief olhou furtivamente para a mão de Dain na cintura de Jasmine e para o cinturão, e lembrou dos restos ensanguentados das roupas de seus pais nas masmorras.

_ Dain, eu não deveria recusar um pedido do meu rei, mas por enquanto eu gostaria da sua permissão para voltar à ferraria. O palácio traz recordações muito dolorosas para mim. Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo...

O rei assentiu.


	4. De Volta à Ferraria

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 4

De volta à ferraria

Lief foi sozinho à ferraria depois do almoço. O portão arrombado abriu facilmente. A casa vazia estava empoeirada, as janelas com vários vidros quebrados, alguns móveis derrubados. Certamente lembranças de quando os Guardas cinzentos invadiram a casa para prender seus pais.

Lief vagou pelos cômodos vazios, atulhados de lembranças. Chegou ao próprio quarto e se deixou cair em sua antiga cama. Então, olhando as manchas do teto tão conhecido, pensou nos pais, em Jasmine, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de novo. Em meio à dor, uma vozinha resmungou dentro da sua cabeça: "Se ao menos eu não tivesse perdido o cinturão...".

O garoto deu um pulo. Como podia ter pensado aquilo? O cinturão não era seu. Ele agora estava com o herdeiro de Deltora. A missão estava cumprida, ele fizera valer a pena o sacrifício de seus pais e Deltora estava salva. As coisas estavam como tinham de estar. Se a morte se seus pais fora o preço a pagar pela liberdade de Deltora ele teria que aceitar isso. Haviam sido as vidas deles em troca das de milhares de deltoranos. Dain amava Jasmine, ela o escolheu, e ele ia fazê-la muito feliz. Ela se tornaria rainha, teria a família que sempre sonhou e todo o conforto que merecia. Era a maneira como as coisas tinham que ser. E a ele, Lief, cabia agora limpar a ferraria e retomar o trabalho do seu pai.

Foi o que ele fez pelos dias seguintes. Primeiro limpou a casa, consertou os móveis quebrados, trocou os vidros. Então procurou alguns dos antigos clientes de seu pai, e avisou que estava aceitando trabalho como ferreiro. Em uma semana estava abrindo as portas da ferraria. Mas nada disso apagou a saudade dos pais, ou os misteriosos impulsos de possuir novamente o cinturão de Deltora.

Nesse meio tempo, Barda e Perdição haviam partido para Noradz, acompanhados por 20 dos homens que se voluntariaram para a guarda do palácio. Ambos o visitaram antes de partir. Jasmine fora vê-lo duas vezes, e conversaram sobre os pais de Lief e a reforma da ferraria. Ela não disse uma palavra sobre o noivado. O rapaz se perguntou se ela conhecia seus sentimentos. Dain, por sua vez, não procurou Lief. Jasmine dissera que ele estava muito ocupado abrigando necessitados no palácio e trabalhando na criação das novas leis.

E Lief começou a ter sonhos com o cinturão.

O cinturão se tornara uma constante na cabeça do rapaz, o que lhe causava profundo remorso. O sentimento que tinha era uma espécie de cobiça, como se o cinturão devesse ser seu por direito. Ele não entendia de onde vinha aquele desejo irresistível. Então, no dia em que se completava uma semana da revelação do herdeiro, Lief sonhou que estava em uma sala escura e úmida. No centro da sala se distinguiam vagamente os contornos de uma mesa. E sobre ela havia algo reluzente. O garoto se aproximou devagar, e ali estava o cinturão. Ele o tomou nas mãos. O objeto pareceu reluzir em reconhecimento. Quando ia prendê-lo à cintura, Lief acordou em sua cama na ferraria, assustado e escorrendo suor.

A cidade estava sem ferreiro há algum tempo, e havia muito serviço a ser feito. Assim, nos seus primeiros dias de trabalho, Lief teve muito que fazer. Mas embora o garoto conhecesse bem o trabalho, ainda não era tão habilidoso quanto seu pai havia sido. Então, alguns dias depois, surgiu nos arredores da cidade um sujeito se dizendo ferreiro, que parecia ser bastante habilidoso. Logo, metade da freguesia de Lief desapareceu.

Jasmine também desapareceu. Passou semanas ser ir visitá-lo. Lief também não tinha muito tempo nem animo para ir ao palácio. Além disso, se ela não vinha, é porque devia estar ocupada demais com os preparativos do casamento ou coisa do tipo. Por outro lado, não havia notícias do retorno de Barda e Perdição, e os antigos amigos de Lief das brincadeiras pelas ruas de Del, pareciam considerá-lo uma espécie de ser superior agora que ele era um herói nacional. Não o visitaram, e quando o encontravam, o tratavam com uma estranha formalidade.

Assim, sem dinheiro, sem amigos e sem família, Lief passava as noites imerso em saudade, solidão e na constante lembrança do cinturão de Deltora.

Então, uma tarde, ela apareceu.


	5. Uma Visita de Jasmine

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Sei que não estou caprichando tanto como deveria nesta fic, mas não estou tendo muito tempo e não quero me enrolar muito e acabar abandonando. Me desculpem por isso. Reviews seriam muito bem vindas! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 5

Uma visita de Jasmine

Era uma tarde quente e Lief estava trabalhando na ferraria. Nem ouviu o portão abrir. Claro que chegar em silêncio era característico dela.

_ Ocupado demais para visitas, senhor ferreiro?

O rapaz virou-se de um salto. O martelo caiu no chão com estrondo. Ela começou a rir.

_ Desculpa, não quis te assustar!

Jasmine estava linda. E muito estranha ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos estavam penteados e presos num coque elegante, um único cacho solto caindo sobre seu rosto. Usava um etéreo vestido lilás e delicadas joias de prata enfeitavam seu colo e orelhas. Lief achou que ela estava parecendo um anjo. Ao mesmo tempo era muito antinatural vê-la vestida assim. Tudo isso ia contra a concepção de liberdade que o garoto associava à felicidade dela. Um guarda estava parado alguns metros atrás.

_ Está tudo bem, Lief?

Ele se apressou em se recompor.

_ Ah, sim, sim. Eu só estou surpreso. Que bom que você veio, Jasmine!

_ Estou atrapalhando?

_ Não, claro que não, eu... Você quer entrar?

O guarda ficou do lado de fora. Lief indicou a Jasmine que se acomodasse no sofá e lavou as mãos apressadamente na cozinha. De repente se sentiu envergonhado das suas roupas sujas diante da futura rainha.

_ Me desculpe por te receber vestido desse jeito, eu realmente não esperava...

_ Oras, Lief, você parece estar achando que eu virei uma dondoca! _ ela retrucou furiosa _ Parece que não sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Como se não me bastasse todo mundo naquele palácio me dizendo o que vestir e o que fazer. _ e imitou em uma voz estridente_ _Esses modos não são adequados a uma rainha, não é assim que uma rainha deve se vestir, _nhénhénhé.

Lief riu.

_ Quer dizer que estão te aborrecendo muito por lá?

_ Insuportável! Aliás, se me permite... _ Ela tirou as sapatilhas e cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá. _ Aaah, como é bom!

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela.

_ Então, como você tem passado? Insuportável não parece o tipo de expressão usada por alguém feliz.

Ela grunhiu.

_ Você sabe que não me sinto bem em lugares fechados, muito menos cercada de roupas caras e gente esnobe.

_ Quando você não apareceu mais aqui imaginei que você estivesse ocupada com o casamento. Esperava te encontrar mais empolgada.

Ela hesitou.

_ Lief, se eu te contar uma coisa, você me promete que não vai falar para ninguém? _ disse diminuindo o tom de voz.

Ele assentiu, sério.

_ Eu não sei se quero me casar com Dain.

Lief sentiu borboletas esvoaçarem em seu estômago.

_Eu não sabia como recusar quando ele me pediu, com todos os súditos dele vendo e gritando. Eu gosto bastante dele, mas não desse jeito entende? Eu não estou preparada para me casar, ainda mais para ser rainha. Lief, eu não quero essa vida para mim!

A medida que falava, seu tom de voz se aproximava do desespero. O rapaz segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, inclusive para disfarçar que ele próprio estava tremendo um pouco.

_ Você tentou conversar com ele, pedir um tempo para pensar? Dain é compreensivo, gosta muito de você, ele vai entender.

Jasmine suspirou.

_ Lief, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. Dain está muito diferente desde que assumiu o trono. Ele não é mais o garoto gentil e sensível que conhecemos. Mesmo comigo ele está cada vez mais... autoritário.

_ Autoritário?

_É, você não tem acompanhado as leis que ele está promulgando?

Lief limitou-se a negar com a cabeça. Achou melhor não mencionar que evitava qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar-lhe do rei ou do cinturão.

_Nos primeiros dias ele agiu como sempre. _ ela prosseguiu _ Um pouco mais seguro de si que o que estávamos acostumados, mas achei que era porque agora ele é o rei. Aí ele começou a ter algumas atitudes estranhas. Passou a não aceitar opiniões de ninguém, evitar contato com cidadãos de Del, ser ríspido com funcionários do palácio. Então, quando ele determinou o aumento dos impostos e disse que não enviaria socorro aos deltoranos que estão escravizados na Terra das Sombras porque não valia o risco, eu não aguentei mais. Fui falar com ele e acabamos brigando feio. Eu disse que ele não estava agindo como um verdadeiro rei, que não estava trabalhando pelo povo e pelo reino. Aí ele segurou meu braço e gritou que eu era só a noiva dele e que não tinha direito de opinar em nada. Eu o xinguei o quanto pude e fui arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora. Depois ele foi me procurar e pediu desculpas, dizendo que estava sob muita pressão, que estava muito preocupado com a segurança do reino, que eu tinha razão, que não estava dando conta de tantos deveres, mas precisava de mim ao lado dele para orientá-lo. Então prometeu que me daria qualquer coisa como um presente de desculpas. Aí, entre outras coisas, eu pedi para vir te visitar, porque até minhas saídas do palácio ele estava restringindo, com a desculpa de que "era para minha segurança".

Lief engoliu em seco. Ainda estava lutando contra a vontade de ir até o palácio socar Dain por ter sido grosseiro com Jasmine. Mas esse comportamento do rei era muito estranho. O Dain que ele conheceu não era assim.

_ Talvez ele esteja sob muita pressão mesmo. Ele é muito jovem para uma responsabilidade tão grande. Ele tem usado o cinturão com frequência?

_ Nunca o vejo sem ele.

_ O cinturão não permitiria que alguma influência maligna agisse sobre ele. Talvez... talvez ele esteja mesmo precisando do seu apoio agora. _ Jasmine bufou, e ele prosseguiu _ Ele é o nosso rei, Jasmine. Dê um tempo a ele. E você sabe que se precisar de ajuda eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu.

_ Então você faria um favor para mim?

_ Claro!

_ Converse com ele, Lief. Vá até o palácio e fale com ele. Ele vai ouvir você! _ ela hesitou e continuou reticente _ Eu sei que você não voltou mais lá porque é doloroso para você, mas quem sabe fosse até bom você enfrentar essas lembranças.

Lief suspirou. Não conseguia negar nada para ela nessa situação.

_ Está bem, eu vou tentar. Mas não sei se ele vai me receber.

_ Claro que vai, não seja bobo!

Ao se despedir, ela o abraçou. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde que voltara a Del.


End file.
